


Achromatic

by JeevasManXIII



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: POV Third Person, The Yasuhisa twins are also mentioned and uh... have lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeevasManXIII/pseuds/JeevasManXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In those few minutes, Juuzou took respite somewhere else entirely... if only for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Achromatic: possessing no hue; being or involving black, grey, or white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achromatic

The pain was no problem, it was more the impact of the force behind such a hit.

He wouldn’t fool his squadmates if he’d said his consciousness stayed intact, but who could blame the small investigator; a strong, and quite literal, blow to the heart as it was would have sent anyone sprawling.

So, for only a few seconds, as he lay on his back, his vision went completely dark. The struggle between the grotesquely-merged twins and his subordinates raged on, but faded to no more than distant black noise. 

In the next moment, he felt as if his eyes had opened- but the only thing around him was a stark whiteness.

Before he could clearly look around, he felt a hand upon his shoulder. It gave a firm squeeze, but its grip was tender.

From somewhere above him, but also close to his ear, a familiar voice spoke out from that endless stretch of brightness:

“I can’t give good on my offer this way. So, not like this,” It said, as the hand on his shoulder moved to pat the top of his head, ruffling his hair.

His lips refused to part, and his own voice wouldn’t come out; he could only listen.

The hand continued to ruffle his hair.

“You’ll get up, won’t you?” The voice murmured, almost pleading.    

There was a slightly apprehensive chuckle after that, but it quickly ceased.

“I’m proud of you, you know. You’ve continued to grow stronger.”

There was a smile. Though he didn’t directly see it, his memories filled in the blanks. He’d felt it many times, so even if he didn’t see it right now, he could sense it. That smile was one he’d never understood before, but it was always directed at him.

“One day… _One day_ , whether that’s soon or far off, we will meet again. But now, you must go.”

There was suddenly a weight pressed around him, almost encaging him, but not in an unpleasant way.

Just as sudden, the bright surroundings disappeared, and this time his eyes opened for real.

The noises of the forest and of the ongoing battle came rushing back; a shrieking cackle was the first distinct sound to cut through his senses, followed by laughter he’d heard many times.

The commotion fully roused him. Finding his bearings was easy, he’d been knocked flat too many times to count, and nothing made this time anything special.

With each breath he now took, he was aware of the pressure that had been building around him, of what he was now equipped with...

The Arata, aptly named _Joker_ , had activated.

“ _...Fool…_ ”

He stretched his limbs like he’d merely woken from a nap. The armor fit them perfectly, almost like a pure extension of himself.

“ _...Rather, let me ask you…_ ”

In a flash he leapt from the spot, which, unfortunately for the enemy ahead, was not his resting place...

“ _Just who do you think has died?_ ”

...and he struck, bearing down from above.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this even make sense? ^ ^;;; 
> 
> I was incredibly inspired, but really who wouldn't be?? Chapter 87 hit HARD. As this Rue Island arc was starting, I kept fretting over dark "what-ifs" pertaining to Juuzou. The cliffhanger of Urie learning that a Special Class Investigator and their subordinate died did nothing to deter my imaginings. I feared so much that Juuzou and Hanbee could be the mentioned pair, despite my strong faith in Juuzou's abilities. So obviously in the fight against the merged Yasuhisa twins, as Juuzou took that major hit, I felt either a few of my fears would come to fruition, or there'd be a big turn-around. Thankfully the latter happened!! 
> 
> I always keep in the back of my mind how if something did happen to Juuzou -where he really couldn't jump back out of it-, there would probably be a scene with Shinohara. Whether it was them together, paralled, or something else, I can't say. But it'd totally happen. Following that line of thought, I wanted to write this. Because although Juuzou bounced back (wow I don't mean to sound as if I'm displeased by the outcome), he looked knocked out and I definitely felt a lot of strong emotions with that panel. And tbh, his face looked serene somehow? So yeah anyways (I could go on more about the things I felt from this particular fight, but...), I got really inspired ; w ;


End file.
